Conventionally, various techniques for assisting power of a wheelchair have been suggested. For example, a travelling assisting device for a wheelchair disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-589 comprises a travelling device body and a mounting assisting tool, wherein the travelling device body includes a frame provided with a wheel, a pedal, a saddle, and a rotational force transmission mechanism, and the mounting assisting tool for the wheelchair is separately provided. The travelling assisting device for the wheelchair is characterized by comprising a combination of the above travelling device body and mounting assisting tool.
In order to travel with the travelling assisting device for the wheelchair, a user gets in the wheelchair, a caregiver sits down on the saddle as if he/she always gets on a bicycle and pedals with a handle of the wheelchair gripped. Then, the wheel goes round and the wheelchair is pushed to be able to travel forward. When the wheelchair stops, the wheelchair can be safely stopped by gripping a brake lever. Since the travelling device body can change an angle to left or right with respect to the wheelchair, the caregiver can change a travelling direction by turning the gripped handle to the right and left.